Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processing of feed material and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus and method for selecting between multiple feed processing operations.
Description of the Prior Art
A variety of processing operations have been used over the years to convert basic feed materials, such as ear corn, corn kernels, husks, cobs, and grains of oats, into a more palatable and nutritional form for livestock feed. The processing operations range from operating a hammermill for grinding and pulverizing corn cobs to operating a roller mill for crimping and cracking small grains. Some processing operations have typically been employed together in tandem relation in the same machine. For instance, it is common practice to operate a sheller for first shelling corn ears to separate the kernels from the cobs and then operate a roller mill for rolling and cracking the kernels. Also, a hammermill can be provided in the machine for grinding and pulverizing the separated corn cobs.
Representative of the prior art are the machines of U.S. Pat. Nos. to Hobler et al (465,134), Blanshine et al (3,396,767), Kline et al (3,530,913), Urban (4,037,799), Vander Hooven et al (4,053,112) and Bigbee et al (4,201,348), and also the machine of the above cross-referenced copending applications assigned to the assignee of the present invention. One major drawback of most prior art machines is that they lack sufficient versatility. They cannot be adjusted to process a diverse range of different basic feed materials in different processing operations.
However, the ear corn conversion machine of the above cross-referenced application is a step in the right direction toward overcoming this drawback of prior art machines. It includes a single diverter structure having a gate or door pivotally mounted in a chute for selectively providing flow communication from a machine inlet to either a sheller or a hammermill. Nonetheless, the roller mill of this machine is located in tandem with the sheller. Therefore, crop material cannot be fed directly to the roller mill without first passing through the sheller. Thus, the machine does not accommodate a range of basic feed materials of the breadth desired.
Consequently, a need still remains for a more versatile approach to processing of basic feed material for livestock. The approach desired must be one that will accommodate a wider variety of feed materials and different processing operations.